capitulo 1
by melanie280803
Summary: kid flash llega y se pone celoso cada vez alguien se acerca a raven y no le gusta entonce qeu quiere decir lo que siente y luego lo interrumpen


capitulo 1 la verdad :

robin estaba espiando a raven como lo hacia siempre sin que ella se diera cuenta y hace poco como un año habia fallecido barry allen el tio y mentor de kid flash por el cual el joven mencionado se habia hospedado en la torre de los teen titans y gracias a robin y a sus amigos (especialmente raven ) hizienron que el vuelva a sonreir y bueno robin hacepoco se entero que su mejor amigo se habia enamorado de SU raven

*flash back *

robin estaba planeando una reunion de puros hombre ( en otras palabras una pijamada) invito a :chico bestia , speedy , aqualad , cyborg , kid flash . tuvieron una charla de hombres (hablaron de que ropa le pondrian a hello kitty ) muy varonil

starfire habia escuchado de la reunion (pijamada ) de robin y decidio hacerlo mismo llamo a terra , wonder girl , y las hermanas de raven , ( argentha y jinx ) (este raven tiene un monton de hermanas y hermanos pero eso lo pondre en otro capituloXD) y tuvo que rogarle a raven un monto pero esta acepto despues de que starfire no la dejara en paz

kid flash se acerca a robin y le susurra - quien te gusta de las chicas - robin se quedo helado ante la repentina sorpresa de su amigo y solo hacintio-pues ami me gusta raven - dicho eso robin se quedo en shock y sus ojos se abrieron como platos todo lo que habia pensado sobre que su amigo estaba enamorado de jinx la malefica ermana de raven se fueron por el drenaje - robin estas bien?

si si estoy ... bi ...en - dijo robin a kid flash le parecio raro pero no pregunto y siguio habladon con los demas . cuando todos los demas se fueron robin se echo en su cama y se puso a pensar las palabras de su amigo "pues me gusta raven " . esas palabras se repetian en su cabeza como un disco rallado

* fin de flash back roin se desperto muy temprano como siempre se fue a la cocina para prepararce su sagrado cafe y cuando entro vio a raven con su te de hiervas en una mano y su libro en la otra mano , el sento a su lado luego la saludo y se sumergieron en silencio y robin desplazo su mano en la cabecera del sofa cerca de los hombros de raven estaba y luego raven lo miro a los ojos , el se perdio en sus ojos amatistas y sus caras estan a milimetros de tocarce y besarce cuando...

robin!? - dijo kid flash entrando a la sala interrumpiendo el mejor momento de robin y por aquello su amigo pelirrojo se enojo por casi juntar sus labios con la chica que ama "maldito robin" penso kid flash y el mismisimo robin se sonrojo y raven igualmente y raven se paro y se fue sin mirar a ninguno

que te pasa!?- dijo kid flash alsando un poquito la voz

que me pasa ami tu me interrumpiste cuando estaba por besar a raven - dijo robin apretando los puños tratando de controlar la ira

yo te dije ayer que me gustaba raven y permitire que me la robes entiendes - dijo kid flash con veneno en la voz

esta bien rey de la casa te la dare lo que quieres , tambien quieres tu trono y tu plata y oro - dijo robin en un tono sarcasico

no te metas conmigo a no ser que quieras pelea - dijo kid flash llendoce a la puerta queria hablar con raven y decirle lo que sentia antes que robin

robin se quedo en shock por lo que habia dicho su amigo no lo creia capas y luego se quedo nomas hay parado y cuando se le fue el shock miro el reloj y eran 8:00 am

- querido amigo robin quieres probar mi molkrofh tamaraniano esta bien delicioso - dijo starfire acercando la cuchara con lo que habia preparado era una masa gelatinosa verde con un tentaculo morado y trozos marrones

amm no gracias starfire comere luego - dijo robin dando un paso hacia tras

oh esta bien... querido amigo speedy - dijo starfire volando hacia speedy

raven estaba meditando depronto suena la puerta nock nock nock

chico bestia no voy a jugar videojuegos contigo en una semana viene cyborg- dijo raven por que chico bestia le ah estado rogando que juege videojuego por que se fue cyborg de viaje a arreglar su bateria ya que no carga

por favor raven vamos solo 100 rauns y te dejo en paz- dijo chico bestia rogando

si lo hago me dejaras en paz - pregunto raven abriendo la puerta \

si lo juro - dijo chico bestia

agggg esta bien - dicho eso raven se dirigioa la sala y se sento prendio el nintendo wii ambos enpezaron a jugar pero raven era demaciado buena (y eso que nunca jugaba) y le gano ya eran las 12:00 am de la noche y chico bestia se quedo dormido en el regazo de raven .

kid flash se habia levantado para tomas un vaso de agua y por que no pudo hablar con raven penso que estaba molesto con el y ademas le dio verguenza cuando llego de quedo en shock a ver a chico bestia con la cabeza en el regazo de raven y raven tratando de levantarlo a si que se hacerco para ver mejor y raven se sonrojo a ver a kid flash con ojos muy abiertos y en estado de shock a si que lo sacudio y el reacciono

vaya raven quehaces despierta a esta hora y con chico bestia en tus piernas - dijo kid flash con fastidio

el no es mi novio se quedo dormido me ayudas? - dijo raven y kid flash la ayudo y ambos se fueron a dormir ( malos se olvidaron de chico bestia que esta en el piso temblando del frio) 


End file.
